


Telling Nick Eisner

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Series: Abby vs the great society [1]
Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: Abby and Leah tell Nick about their relationship.





	Telling Nick Eisner

Abby Suso 

Prom had been amazing, even though all the awkwardness with Leah before I got the girl.  
But she was mine now. Now Leah and I just had to break the news to Nick. We knew it would probably ruin things for a while, but the sooner we told him the better. 

I got up early and took the car and drove to Nick's house. Leah was already there.  
I knocked on his garage door. After a minute he opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked me with a scowl. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so awful."Nick said sighing "come in". Leah and I went in and looked at Nick. "What's up?" He asked shrugging. "Nick we have to tell you something " I said frowning. "What is it? Go ahead tell me" Nick said with a cold expression. "Ummm...Leah...Leah and I" I said trying to form a sentence. "Abby and I are dating! " Leah blurted out. Then silence. "Nick please say something " I said frowning. 

"I'm so mad right now" Nick said with his eyes shut. "I'm sorry Nick" Leah said sighing. "You stole my girlfriend!" Nick said screaming. "She didn't " I said frowning "I broke up with you and Leah and I, we just happened. It started out as an accident trust me but then it became more ". "When?" Nick asked raising his voice "when did this happen?". "After Prom" I said with a whisper. "How can you move on from me so quickly Abby?!?" Nick asked. "I'm sorry " I said crying a little. "How Abby?" Nick asked now full on sobbing. "It just happened, ok two weeks ago I kissed Leah and I...I fell head over heels in love with Leah Burke " I said crying.  
"I loved you so much Abby!" Nick said crying. "I loved you too, and I don't want you to think otherwise,but we broke up. I wasn't feeling what I used to feel anymore " I said crying. 

"I want to be happy for you guys I do but, right now I'm so mad." Nick said crying. "We understand " Leah said crying now too. "It's graduation day Abby, you just had to ruin that for me!" Nick said crying. "So what I just shouldn't have told you then you would have much rather found out via Facebook post or what?!?" I asked raising my voice a little. "No of course not!" Nick shouted back at me. "Look Nick if this is too soon for you we can break up " Leah said crying. "What Leah?!?!?" I said sobbing. "Look I love you Abby Suso, but I don't want to loose my best friend! Maybe the timing is just the worst right now!" Leah said crying. "But I love you!" I said crying. "And I love you but maybe this shouldn't be going on right now!" Leah said crying."No it's fine Leah you guys should be together. Just...I will just need a little time to get over you Abby so if you guys could please leave!" Nick said crying. 

I wiped my tears away and walked to the door with Leah. Then we went outside and the door shut behind us. 

"That was, such a,failure!" Leah said crying and laughing at the same time.  
I chuckled as I wiped my tears away. "I know but at least that's over with." I said smiling.  
"You're right " Leah said smiling. We then got into my car. Leah took my hand and leaned on my shoulder.


End file.
